


What Happened to you?

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Tags Are Hard, This Is STUPID, WOO, Why Did I Write This?, hermits, season 6, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: One night in season 6, Mumbo and Grian were walking out in falsewell near the middle of the night. They see Doc and Iskall walk out of the bar and decide to stay with them for the night.
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	What Happened to you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the dumbest thing on my page. Feel free to banter on what work is the dumbest, lmao.

"Why don't you ever stargaze much? It's really calming after a long day of working." 

"I mean, I've never done it much whenever I'm alone but whenever I'm with you, Grian, it's just twice as much fun." 

"Mumbo.. You're gonna make me blush." 

"Good." Mumbo pulled Grian close to him, "Hang on, is that Doc and Iskall?" 

"Yeah, they look really unsteady on their feet."

"Well they did just come out of the pub Gri. Let's talk to them before they try and fly away."

Before they walked up to the two drunk hermits they got messages flowing through the chat.

_< Docm77> Did you knwo monye grwoes on trees?  
<Iskall> Cyborgs are the bestttttt  
<Xisuma> lol are they drunk again?  
<Iskall85> whaaaaat nooooo  
<Docm77> We're perfectly sober_

"Yeah... They have to be drunk." Mumbo chuckled, "Hey Doc, hey Iskall!" Mumbo greeted as they walked up to the two.

"Whoa, guys.. Geez, y'all reek of alcohol and beer." Grian said covering his nose, "How much did you two have to drink?"

"More like how much didn't we drink." Doc slurred.

"Right, you two are wasted let's get you guys back to Sahara and rest." Mumbo said grabbing hold of Docs' shoulders. Grian grabbing onto Iskall, despite their height differences.

"Come on Iskall, let's go." 

"I'm not going anywhere with a lightweight." Iskall slurred.

"Okay, I am NOT a lightweight."

"Grian, love. Don't encourage them."

Once they got Iskall and Doc to beds Mumbo and Grian went into the meeting room.

"Why is it so hard to transport two drunks to one location?" Mumbo grumbled.

"Because they're both giddy drunks. You're a clingy drunk, literally. I'm just a sleepy drunk."

"Who really likes going rough sometimes."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Who's to say?"

Grian rolled his eyes and looked to where the two.... "Uh, Mumbo.. We somehow managed to lose two drunks."

"What?"

"DOC AND ISKALL ARE GONE." 

"Oh, Void. We gotta find them."

_< Grian> Uh.. If anyone sees a drunk Doc or Iskall, could you let Mumbo and I know? Please and thanks.  
<XIsuma> You're telling me you lost two server drunks?  
<Docm77> Like you would know lightweight  
<Grian> oh for the love of void, get your butts back to Sahara!  
<Docm77> Make me red shirt  
<Grian> ... it's a sweater... where are you?  
<Iskall85> Idk.... wandered off into some redstone thing where I am lul  
<MumboJumbo> WHAT_

"MUMBO ISKALL IS IN THE REDSTONE, GO GO GO!" Mumbo got up and ran to the redstone.

"ISKALL DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" He shouted.

"Oooo, what's this button do?"

"Oh void, looks like I'm stuck with Doc." Grian flew out of the meeting room and over the shopping district. He soon spotted Doc at his travelling cart.

"Doc! There you are! Geez, what part of stay in Sahara and sleep don't you get?"

"All of it apparently." Doc said, his words slightly less slurred.

"Come on. Let's go." Grian said grabbing his arm and dragging him back to Sahara.

Once in Sahara, Doc shoved Grian to a wall.

"Doc? What are y-" Grian asked getting interrupted by Doc kissing him. Grian hastily pushed him off. "Doc, you're drunk. And I'm already in a relationship with Mumbo. I will knock you out forcefully."

"You don't have the guts."

Grian glared at him turning off his switch making him fall into him unconscious. Grian then dragged him to the bed and looked at Mumbo.

"What happened to you Grian?"

"Doc was a little of a pain. I'll explain in a little bit." Grian turned on the switch again and Doc stayed asleep until morning.

As morning came, Iskall and Doc groaned as they sat up. 

"Ow.. My head.." Doc said.

"Yeah, 'ow' Doc. I hope you feel that for a few hours." Grian said from behind him, walking up with Mumbo.

"How're your hangovers boys?" Xisuma asked as he flew in.

"Uh.... What happened?"

"Let's just say, next time you two get drunk Mumbo and I are NOT responsible for your whereabouts again."

"Again... What?"

"First we brought you to Sahara. Then Iskall did something in the redstone..."

"That I had to fix."

"And proceeding that, I found Doc at my travelling cart, and I brought him back here and then shoved against the wall and kissed. Never again." Grian shivered.

"Sorry G."

"It's fine it wasn't you. Just.. Don't let Mumbo or I come after you two again. We'll just kill you instead, then let you sleep the night away."

"The drunk texts were funny though." Xisuma said looking at Mumbo.

"We need to really block that off if we ever have to seclude two drunks in here again."


End file.
